


Back to You

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry's kind of a jerk, Implied Cheating, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Somewhat Hopeful Ending, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: "I told you, baby, I went out with the boys.""Yeah? You kiss any of 'the boys'?" Niall spits, gripping the counter, his back facing Harry."You know for a fact I don't kiss anyone but you!"





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously based off the theme of Louis' new song, 'Back to You'. Hope you enjoy this Drabble!

Niall looks out the window, rolling his eyes with a heavy groan; he'd swore he'd say no if Harry called again.

He stares blankly out of the window, taking harsh swigs of the pint he's poured for himself every time he feels slightly more worked up.

The squeaking of his front door opening and closing doesn't phase him whatsoever, taking a drag of the Cuban cigar Louis had gifted him for his birthday.

He doesn't even turn his head when he feels hot breath on his neck and then lips pressing predictably on his sweet spot. He stills, allowing Harry to go on with his movements before turning around and shoving him away slightly.

"You haven't called in five days." Niall mutters, handing Harry the cigar and walking away, as Harry followed behind.

Harry takes a hit and sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I told you, baby, I went out with the boys."

"Yeah? You kiss any of 'the boys'?" Niall spits, gripping the counter, his back facing Harry. He wasn't hopeful for a sincere apology or peaceful reaction to his attitude, but Harry comes and goes as he pleases and Niall's feeling particularity irked in the moment.

"You know for a fact I don't kiss anyone but you!" Harry raises his voice, causing Niall to turn around, more irritated than before. it's evident that Harry's frustrated, they have this fight every two weeks now, it seems like.

"I don't know for a fact, Harry. You've lied about a million other things, like I know for a fact that Kendall and Tess were there! Did you kiss them? Huh? Fuck, Harry! At some point I'm going to find someone better, who treats me like a boyfriend should, and you're going to go back to the life you had before me, when you smoked to much pot and fucked too many people. Its sad that you're twenty five and you still don't have you're bloody life together! If I didn't love you so much-"

"Shut up!" Harry curses, crashing his lips together with Niall's. Niall stood, shocked. Harry'd never kissed him like this before, with this much meaning, but then again maybe he has and Niall's just making more excuses.

The fight seems to be on hold though, Niall reckons when Harry carries him to the bedroom, leaving a trail of garments as they go.

//

"Okay, love you. Have a safe drive." Niall says bitterly, seconds after coming down from his high.

"Jesus, fuck. You really don't think I care about you at all, do you?" Harry groans, walking over to the washroom so he could clean up.

Niall lays there, his heart beating steadily in his chest. The guilt had mostly subsided, he was only hurting himself anyways.

When Harry comes back he's walking with purpose, but the weird part is his gentle eyes. He climbs over the edge of Niall's bed, bringing a wet cloth to his stomach, and cleaning him up properly, not making eye contact.

"You're right, Harry. I don't think you care about me; at least not the way I care about you. I've told you I loved you every time I've seen you for the past six months and you said it back once, when you were beyond pissed, and trying to get laid." Niall says, his tone cold and distant as Harry walked away from the bed to the hamper.

Harry pauses, he's shoulders tense, and then hi throws the cloth angrily at the hamper. "I told myself I'd never be like him."

Niall's gobsmacked. Harry had never opened up to him about anything, he didn't even know his fucking middle name.

"My father, he was an alcoholic, he hit my mum, he hit me. He wasn't good for my mum, and I'm not good for you." Harry whispers, still not facing Niall.

Niall doesn't know exactly what to say. He can't just forgive Harry for toying with his emotions for a year and a half; but he wants to help him, he wants there to be a chance for them.

"You've never- you wouldn't- I mean, I know you would never hit me, Harry." Niall shakes his head.

"You still deserve better." Harry says, walking over slowly to pull Niall in for a hug.

"And so do you, Harry. You have so much potential. We could get you help, we could fall in love, have a healthy fucking relationship. But you need to try, Harry." Niall pleads, kissing his forehead gently.

"You're right... maybe..."

And the way Harry's looking at Niall leaves him with the same afterthought:

_Maybe_.

 

 


End file.
